ring_fit_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ring Fit Adventure
Some content was borrowed from the Wikipedia under the CC-BY-SA 3.0 license. Such will be noted in the sections. Ring Fit Adventure is a fitness adventure game developed and published by Nintendo. The game will be released exclusively on the Nintendo Switch on October 18, 2019. Official Description Traverse grass-swept plains by jogging in place, attack enemies with overhead shoulder presses, and refill your health meter by striking some yoga poses. Two new accessories, the Ring-Con™ and Leg Strap, measure your real-world actions and help turn them into in-game movements. With additional minigames and customizable workout routines, Ring Fit Adventure is great escape for players of all skill levels and schedules. In Adventure mode, defeat enemies with attacks based on real-world exercises as you traverse more than 100 levels in over 20 worlds. As you work through each level (and possibly work up a sweat), you’ll earn experience points. Between fights, you may encounter some unusual methods of transportation such as squat-powered launch pads. Then, pass around the Ring-Con and leg strap accessories and select from a few minigames: break boxes with gusts of air, craft pottery using squats, and more. Game Features (Wikipedia) The game's main mode has the player complete a turn-based role-playing game, where player movements and battle actions are based on performing certain physical activities using the Ring-Con and Leg Strap, with the motion controls within the Joy-Con sensing the player's movement. Other modes include general guided fitness routines and party-style games. These activities are centered around common fitness exercises, making the game part of Nintendo's "quality of life" goals in line with a similar game of theirs, Wii Fit. Your mama Development (Wikipedia) The game was first teased in early September 2019 with a video showing people using the Ring-Con and Leg Strap without showing the game,Gartenburg, Chaim (September 5, 2019). "Nintendo teases strange new motion control experience for Switch". The Verge. Retrieved September 5, 2019. with a full announcement of the game a week later.Webster, Andrew (September 12, 2019). "Nintendo's Ring Fit Adventure is Wii Fit meets Final Fantasy on the Switch". The Verge. Retrieved September 12, 2019. Several journalists observed that the game fits into Nintendo's long-running "quality of life" program, to introduce more physical activity into the playing of video games, that had been started by Satoru Iwata with the introduction of the Wii console, particularly in the game Wii Fit.Good, Owen S. (September 12, 2019). "Nintendo Switch's new ring controller game is Ring Fit Adventure". Polygon. Retrieved September 12, 2019.Dayus, Oscar (September 12, 2019). "Nintendo Switch's Weird New Fitness Device Detailed: Ring Fit Adventure Releases Soon". GameSpot. Retrieved September 12, 2019. Parts of the design of the Nintendo Switch had been from player feedback from Wii Fit looking to make the controllers smaller so they could be strapped to the body and used in more possible ways.McAloon, Alissa (February 9, 2018). "The Nintendo Switch, Joy-Cons, and even Labo are the result of Wii-era feedback". Gamasutra. Retrieved February 9, 2018. Ring Fit Adventure is scheduled for release in North America on October 18, 2019. The game, shipping with the Ring-Con and Leg Strap, will cost slightly higher than a typical game, at an MSRP of US$79.99 compared to the typical US$59.99. Reception TBA Trivia * At the end of each level, the Ring Instructor will give a more enthusiastic "Victory" depending on how well and low the victory pose was performed Gallery General1.jpg General2.jpg General3.jpg General4.jpg General5.jpg External Links * Official Website * Wikipedia * Digital Stores: etc. * Physical Stores: etc. References